Soldier
by Wide Awake101
Summary: "I will never leave you," he said as he looked into his eyes, midnight hair falling in his eyes. "Your all I have ever wanted". Piecing blue eyes locked onto fiery green ones, as he slowly leaned in. People say theirs no such thing as fairy tales. That dosen t mean you can t make your own.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own mortal instruments *crying face*, it suckkkkkssssss so bad.

Hi there! I'm 12J12 and this is my first fanfic, hope you like it! If you don`t, don`t be too mean with the comments, but if you are I don`t really give two shits anyway. Oh well hope you enjoy ;)

Alec lightwoods fists hit the punching bag; getting harder and harder with each hit. The bag swung back with the force of his last punch. Alec rested his head in the middle of the bag, his breathing heavy; it has been seven years since he had been home. His family hadn`t seen him since the day they found out about his parents' divorce, and he mother and siblings found out about his father's abuse, so he had no idea what they look like, where they live...Alec didn`t miss his parents that much seeing as they were never really home anyway, in fact the only things Alec knew of his parents were the beating his father gave him in the time that they were home. If it would have only been him, Alec wouldn`t of kept the abuse a secret, but his father told him that if he didn`t that he would go on to hit his siblings; as the eldest there had been no way that he could ever let that happen, so he let it happen. He loved his siblings and would never do anything that would result in them getting hurt, so you can imagine getting kidnapped when he was 12 was the last thing Alec wanted to happen. The last time Alec had seen his baby sister she was absolutely beautiful, her glossy black hair perfectly framing her heart shaped face, completed with thick black eyelashes covering her deep chocolate eyes; while only 10 years old Izzy was made to break hearts; just thinking about all the boys that are no doubt pining over his little sister makes him uncomfortable. Then there was Jace, while Alec parents may have messed up a lot in his life, Jace was about the only thing they did right. Robert and Maryse carter officially adopted Jace wayland when Alec was seven. Jace came to live with them when he was six, and Alec had been away at summer school at the time. Jace` dad use to abuse him too ,before the social services found out and stepped in; he had golden hair and golden eyes, was very sarcastic and cocky, but fiercely loyal. Even though he was not blood Jace was family. Than last, but not least was max. Max was Alecs little brother, he had soft brown curls and hazel eyes, he was five when Alec got kidnapped and...

"Lieutenant!" Alecs head whipped around and his fists came up to protect his face, his feet automatically going into fighting stance. Only when he saw his captain, James, in his official stance, did he relax his position. The first thing that you learn in the army was to keep your guard up, never be too careful. Alec had been too caught up in his thoughts and that alone could have cost him his position; he`d worked hard to uptake it; too lose it over thinking of his family.

"Stand down, captain" Alec said as he walked over to the press bench, where he put his towel, and used it to wipe the sweat of his face. James relaxed and grinned.

"Anything for you, sir" James chirped strutting over and sitting on the bench. "Jesus Jamie, you're making me sound old" Alec laughed, chucking the dirty towel at his friend as he searched for his shirt.

"Old? _Old?_ How could I ever call you old, Mr. I'm nineteen and already in a position 30 year olds would dream for!" James made a face at Alec, before bursting into laughter.

"Hey, I guess getting kidnapped by your enemy and escaping means something for you guys, especially when I bring their plans with me." Alec chirped, chuckling at the look on Jamie's face "okay the five years in the army after may have swayed their decision as well"

"And staying alive after being tortured for a year was pretty impressive too" Jamie adds as he ducks from the fork that Alec threw at his head. "Anyhow I've got some good news, that you`ll just love to hear"

Alec stops and turns to look at the serious look on his friends' normally cheerful face.

" Alec you've been here for five years and six months, which means the contract you signed with the officials is over. You can go home".

Alec was sure his jaw had dropped and his eyes probably looked like golf balls. When he finally wrapped his head around what his friend had said his face lit up and Alec hooted "hell fucking yeah!" ;doing a serious of back flips and somersaults, landing perfectly and doing a mini happy dance before he frowned and opened his mouth to ask Jamie a question.

"Yes, they have located your family "Alec beamed," they`re in Manhattan, New York"

Alec started going around the room collecting his things and rummaging through his wardrobe, looking for a couple of boxes to put his stuff in.

"Oh, and I'm coming with you". That made Alec stop, if only for a moment.

"You're what?" Alec asked incredulously.

"I'm coming with you, the officials need someone to keep you from going of the rails; who better than your best friend?" Jamie glanced at Alec from where he was sitting, only to see him staring into space. "ALEC" he jumped then got back to work pulling out two card board boxes and putting his things in them.

"well, I guess that's okay, I mean I could always use the company, but the officials do know I can kill you before you even think about stopping me from doing something they consider "off the rails "though right?".

Alec put the last of his things in a box and his weapons and licences on top of them, before he closed them up

"Don`t you need to pack?" Alec glanced at Jamie, who was already making his way over to help Alec take his stuff to the truck he parked outside,

"No, I packed before I came here; all my stuff is in the truck". Both the guys picked up a box and stated to walk outside, when Jamie asked "do you have your passport and your bank card?" Alec nodded.

Jamie shut the boot and turned to Alec,

"You ready to leave?" Alec took one last look at his home for the last five years, before turning and walking to the passenger side.

"I was born ready"

Isabelle lightwood was staring out the kitchen window thinking of the time when she had both her brothers with her, and how she didn`t see that their father was abusing him, Alec must have left some clues over the years, how couldn`t of he? It had been six years since Izzy last saw her big brother, she could still remember the day like it was yesterday, the day her parents declared they were getting a divorce, the day they found out…

 _ ***flashback***_

 _ **Izzy, Jace, Alec and max had been called into the living room, were their parents were sitting stoically on the sofa Izzy, alec and Jace all looked at each other before sitting down on the sofa, whereas max just ran in after and jumped onto Alecs lap. Mom started talking**_

" _ **Before we start I just want to say that none of what's happening is any of your faults, your father and I have thought long and hard about this and it doesn't change how much we love you at all" she took a deep breath,**_

" _ **Your father and I are getting a divorce, you kids and I will be moving to live with your uncle, in Manhattan"**_

 _ **All three of them put on a mask, all traces of emotion vanished, but Jace was the first to speak,**_

" _ **I guess we should go pack then, shouldn`t we?" Jace said tonelessly before walking to and up the stairs, Izzy following but lingered at the bottom of the stairs for her brothers. Alec slowly stood up and shifted max onto his hip, which lay his head down on his big brothers head contently. Alec started for the stairs when his mom started talking again.**_

" _ **Alec? I knew the other two would be angry, but you? Don`t you have something to say?" Alec stopped and turned towards his mother,**_

" _ **There is nothing to say mom, you and dad have clearly decided everything without our input anyway, nothing any of us say will change your mind,"**_

 _ **Alec said quietly before turning back around and heading for the stairs, Izzy thought that she saw something flash across her dads' normally blank face before it disappeared. When Alec saw his younger sibling waiting at the bottom of the stairs, he smiled softly at her before pulling down one of sleeves before putting the opposite arm that was supporting max around Izzy and guiding her up the stairs. Izzy tried to hold it together and went to go to her room but Alec grabbed her sleeve and tugged her back, shaking his head softly with understanding in his eye. He put max in his bed gently before pulling the over covers and tucking him in, alec then quietly closed the door and pushed a barely together Izzy over to her bedroom and pulling her into his arms.**_

" _ **It's ok Izzy, let it out". It was like a barrier crumbled and she broke down in sobs her body shaking with them. She buried her head in Alec's neck as his arms tightened around her**_

" _ **It'll be alright iz, you`ll be fine, I'll make sure of it" he crooned in her ear until she surrendered to the darkness flooding her vision.**_

 _ **Something was wrong. Izzy sat straight up in bed. It was dark. She looked to her side. No Alec. So where was he? Izzy would have normally just passed it of for him going to his room. But this was different. Something was wrong. Very wrong. And she could feel it. A loud bang travelled around the house. It was a noise Izzy had never heard before. And it came from down the hall. As Izzy carefully made her way through the darkness towards her brothers room, it was the only light on in the house, if only dim.**_

 _ **Getting closer to the door Izzy could hear the distinct muttering of her father, but what he was saying she couldn`t hear. What was her father doing in Alec room, in the middle of the night? What was that bang? Izzy was now stood in front of the door, her hand hovering over the doorknob. She could hear properly now, could hear all the vile things fathe-NO! Robert was saying about her amazing big brother the one who had practically raised her and max while their so-called parents where away. Izzy could feel her rage fly. No-one not even Robert could ever speak to her brother that way.**_

 _ **She pushed the door open so hard it made a large dent in the wall.**_

" _ **How dare yo-", Izzy's voice cut off in horror as she took in the scene before her. Alec lay bruised and bloody on the floor at Roberts's feet, his black hair matted with blood and his eyes, bloodshot, flicking between his baby sister and the man who had terrorized him all his life.**_

 _ **What Izzy didn`t notice in her state, was the man's hand coming towards her face until she saw alec jump in front of her, taking the hit that was so clearly meant for her. Blood dripped from his mouth as he stood in front of one of the people he was trying to protect. As quickly as he could with his injuries Alec pushed his sister back towards the door; making her stumble.**_

" _ **RUN IZZY!" Alec shouted at his sister, finally snapping her out of her state of paralyse, before Robert grabbed onto his hair roughly pulling the boy back to him, electing at pained groan from his victim. Izzy sprinted down the corridor, grabbing the phone on her way and jabbing the numbers in, on her way to her adopted brothers' room. She could hear Alec moan and groans of pain following her down the hallway. The police picked up the phone.**_

" _ **Hello, this is Linda how can I help you?" A woman chirped from the other side of the phone.**_

" _ **I..I..I n..n..need h..help" Izzy stuttered, through her tears, her voice hoarse, "my brother hurt, there's blood everywhere, a..a..and my dad's h..h..Hurting him"**_

" _ **Okay sweetie, do you know your address, so I can send someone to help you honey?" The lady said, seriously this time.**_

" _ **34 wil..c..cot road in Brooklyn "Izzy spoke desperately "please HURRY"**_

" _ **They will be there soon sweetheart, I need you to calm down"**_

" _ **o..k..ay" Izzy burst into Jaces bedroom with a loud bang, making Jace shoot straight of the bed.**_

" _ **Izzy! What the hell?!" Jace shouted before he took a proper look at his sisters' face and rushed to her side "what is it? What's happening? Where's Alec?", at that Izzy burst into fresh tear, and collapsed into her brothers' arms.**_

" _ **rob..bbert is hurting a..lec", she managed to gasp out before bursting back into tears. Izzy felt a snarl rip through Jaces` body and he told Izzy to go wake max and mother. She told Jace that the police were on the way and rushed down to the room opposite hers, wincing as she heard the sounds of things being thrown and a loud smacking sound. She saw Jaces face turn red with rage and he sprinted down the hallways to help his best friend. His brother.**_

" _ **Max", Izzy shook him "Max you have to wake up!". She gave up shaking him and began tickling his stomach. Her tiny brother woke up in peals of laughter his deep blue eyes so much like their brother, curiously peering into hers. Izzy brushed a lock of his dark brown hair from his forehead before speaking,**_

" _ **Max we`ve got to go wake mum, ok? Alec needs her," Max nodded and sat up holding out his skinny arms for Izzy. She plucked him up from his bed and quickly rushed him out of the room, hopefully before he heard the beginnings of shouting come from down the hall. They made it until her mother's door before the questions started**_

" _ **Izzy? What's all that shouting? Have we been naughty? Are we in trouble?" Looking into her younger brothers eyes, she knew that he couldn`t know what's happening, not until he's older, at least.**_

" _ **No max, we`re not in trouble. But someone we love is "**_

" _ **Are they going to be okay? Are we going to be okay? What about Alec? And Jace?" Izzy rested her head baby brothers head, closing her eyes.**_

" _ **We`ll be okay max, we`ll always be okay. No matter what."**_

 _ **She whispered gently; one more tear slipping down her face,**_

 _ **She just wasn`t so sure about their brother.**_

 _ **Jace lightwood didn`t want this to be real. He didn`t want to see this. He stood shell-shocked in the doorway of his brothers' room. He didn`t want to see his brother shoved up against the opposite way covered in blood and bruises. He didn`t want to hear the disgusting thing his so called father was shouting at his brother, didn`t want to see his hand gripping Alec throat. No one should see this. Because it never should of happened.**_

 _ **Jace met the tortured gaze of his brother for a second, broken only because Robert had chucked him to the floor. Alecs` head slammed down on the wooden floor with an audibled thud. His mouth opened in a pained gasp as his back arched off the floor and his face twisted into an expression of agony. That did it.**_

 _ **Jace was well known to have the largest temper in the lightwood household; the littlest things could set him off. Of course that changed a bit when Alec came home, Alec was basically Jace` ticket into the family. He understood him, he didn`t mind being ranted to and he was never afraid to tell Jace he was being a douche. Alec was the only reason Jace had any kind of relationship with his siblings, and now there was nothing Jace wouldn`t do for any of them. But even in his fury Jace was still only an eleven year old and sadly he wasn`t strong enough to push Robert off his honorary brother. Robert shoved Jace into the corner of Alec desk. Pain stabbed his side but it didn`t distract him from the sound of his brother rasping voice.**_

" _ **You promised" he rasped as his bloodshot eyes focused on Robert as he slowly pushed himself onto his knees, his face a grimace of pain," you promised you wouldn`t hurt them!"**_

 _ **Robert snapped his head back to his eldest son, snarling at him.**_

" _ **I said no such thing boy, I only said that if you continued to disrespect me there would be consequences and hopefully your siblings wouldn`t be involved, sadly for you those little brats I have to call my children decided to interrupt and now they`ll get a taste of what they deserve!"**_

" _ **I won`t let you hurt them!" Alec growled his expression one pain and anger as he steadily raised himself to his feet. Jace called out to Alec worried about damage he could be doing to his already broken body, but he ignored him determined to stop the man who made his life hell, put Jace back into that time, the times when Jace was the one in this situation, no one hurts his family if he could help it and he would; Or would die trying.**_

" _ **You have no say in what I do to my so-called kids' boy. That is up to me," Roberts` eyes gleamed viciously as he grabbed the butcher knife he had left on the dresser, before moving back towards Alec seemingly forgetting about Jace for the moment; that was all Alec wanted.**_

" _ **Well look at you, hiding behind a weapon you coward" Alec taunted slowly limping backwards, towards the door, away from his gaping brother.**_

" _ **What don`t think you could kill me without it?" Alec shouted. He was nearly to the door when their heads snapped towards the sound of the door banging against the wall downstairs. Robert froze as they heard shouts and the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. A heavy silence filled the room. A line of blood trickled down Alec's forehead. Robert lunged.**_


End file.
